Spider-Man: The next dimension
by Princess Ivory
Summary: Join Spider-Man as he goes to another dimension and finds out that he is unliked by the High leader. but escapes him with his unlikely friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review or comment. If there is anything wrong please tell me and I will fix it. And if you hate it well there is only one thing to say: IF YOU HATE MY STORY THEN WHY WOULD YOU READ IT! **

**And if you think i am bipolar then join the club.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Spider-Man: Next Dimension**

**Chapter 1**

"Get back here!" I scream while flying in the air. Well not exactly flying, I'm swinging. With Spider-Man tech. Right now I am chasing Electro. Electro is #79 on the S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted list.

"No way. You have to get me. I ain't giving up this easy." Electro laughs which comes out as sparks and lightning noises. I notice him go into a building. The whole building goes into shock. And I mean for real. I swing over to the side of building and look into the window. People are screaming. All electronics are having a power-outage. Electro appears to reappear in the room I'm looking in and checking computers.

He might be looking for a place or… WIFI of course. If he gets with WIFI he might be able to anywhere. And I won't be able to stop him. Sometimes I wish WIFI didn't exist because it makes my work harder with him. But it is how my wed slinger works without being at the place it's made.

I noticed some people have seen me so they are backing up. I think for a second of what to do. So I try to set things out. People are making room for me. Electro still doesn't see me… What to do? I think if I break the glass people might get hurt but if I don't break it they will get hurt. But I guess logic wins.

I realize Electro must have found a computer cause now he is jumping into the computer. So I just jump though the window and race over to the computer he jumped in. The people around me are yelling at me because I was late to save them and that I am lazy-spidey for just sticking to the window wall.

I look over the history page of what page the computer is on. It says the page _'Cruse Over to Florida'. _But why would he want to go to Florida? I find a map page and quickly find where the Cruse boat is going to take off to Florida. It takes off in the next hour. That gives me enough time to capture Electro before he can do anything else.

I exit the same way I entered the building. Though the window. Not the same window. I start swinging over to the dock where the cruse is going to take off.

There're more screams from other buildings nearby. As I pass the buildings filled with screams I look in and see what you would never see in New York. The people were helping each other get up and help others who couldn't walk. Now that's not average in this state.

I think over that again. Not average. Average smarts. Not smart is swimming with sharks. Sharks are always wet. And water can make electricity. Electricity can shock people and… Could change them. Now it makes more sense.

I am still swinging after him. Right now it looks like he is about 2 miles away. And I am about a few feet from him. But after he goes into another building to get me off his track I don't dare crash into the building window. Instead I swing on the side so I wouldn't hurt anyone. Well nobody except for the window washer who is yelling at me. All I could hear was yelling. Not exact words then I realized he is… shooting sparks. What-how is he doing that? Why?

The next thing I knew is I was tying him up. For a minute I feel something from my spider-sense. I am still staring at the man I tied up. There are still sparks but then it stops. I guess it might be good sign. But it wasn't. Everyone around the building was doing the same/ even the kids were doing it. Some people were crawling on the floor like they are having a guitar solo. And the others were standing or sitting and screaming.

My spider-sense stops after I see this. I see a kid who is climbing a pole and at least 5 people who must be trying to get her down. But they aren't trying to get her down… they are trying to touch her. I think over it for a while. After a few guesses I come up with a possible reason.

Electro did this. Somehow he got me all figured out. How I question myself and he could get away. I know I should be chasing after him but I already lost him so I decide I should go save the girl. I mean if there was Electro right here in front of me, it would be a better chase and story for the girl who is just reached the top of the pole.

I try not to think about this while I swing over to the little girl. When I come up close I realize she is a teenager. And I recognize her from school. Katherine Neila. She is a transfer student.

When I come up near, I put my web around me, hold my hands out and hope she can reach me 'cause I'm a good 3 feet away.

"Thanks Spidey!" Katherine starts to try to stand on the top of the pole and grabs my hands. At first it doesn't work until she jumps and grabs my hands. I tell her to hold on because she has a loose grip when I usually go 7 miles per hour for a fast get-away mode.

"Good thing the top isn't pointy." I say trying to cheer her up, since she was about to do the same thing as the others.

"Also a good thing you're here. By the way I'm a huge fan of yours." She says then giggles. Her giggles are actually not flirty like other girls do when I save them.

"I guess so…" I stop the conversation. I climb up the web that was holding us. Along the way some people in side the building were trying to touch us so I would kick them and every time I got shocked. And Katherine, who asked me to call her Kathy, would gasp and try to hide behind my back.

When we get to the top I realize he isn't trying to go somewhere, he is trying to take over then go. I put down Kathy and sit next to her.

"So what happened exactly?" I ask 'cause I really have no idea what I am getting wrong.

"Well this is what I remember. I saw a bunch of sparks explode in the middle of the room. Then a man made of sparks showed up and touched everyone with sparks, and then people were either falling down and screaming or chasing people who weren't doing the same thing." She says to me.

"Well that actually helps a lot, thanks." I say. I'm not sure if I said it in a bad sarcastic voice or in a sweet flirty voice.

"You're welcome Spidey." When she says this I know I did it in a sweet flirty voice.

"We should start moving over to a safer place. They will reach us soon so it is best to get a head start. But a quick search of the city for survivors and we will leave city and warn the states of what might happen and that they should lock down their state." I say trying to sound all hero-like and brave. But honestly I really am scared because I never thought anything like this could ever happen.

"Okay. But I don't want to come. Can you leave me at a safe spot or something?" She acts like she is scared but I think she really wants to come.

"No. I don't think there is a safe spot around or near us. Those spark demons" I thought it was a good idea to call those people that -"can probably get up if they can climb a pole." I motion over to the pole Kathy was on for a second. We look over and see more than 15 people climbing to the top, jump and reach the wall, fall off and try all over again. "They are not going to stop 'till they get everyone."

"Okay I think I will come." She murmurs while she crosses her arms. I guess she really didn't want to come. Or she must have good acting skills.

"So just climb on my back and have a good grip this time. Unless you want to fall off.

We search the city while the spark demons look at us and try to shoot their sparks at us. I realize there is no one else who survived unless I yelled for them to come to the roof tops and that would only give the spark demons a way to get us. But if I don't yell then they will get captured and turned into one of them. Then again logic wins.

"Katherine on 3 we will both yell 'if you are a survivor, come to the rooftops for help,' Got it?" I say.

"Got it," she whispers into my ear.

"3.2.1." I start off. "If you are a survivor, come up to the rooftops for help." Katherine and I yell through the city.

"I think there might be someone in that building over there, Spidey." Kathy says to me.

"Okay but stay at the top. And do you know any self defense probably… you know to protect yourself?" I ask. I really don't want to leave her but if she said that there might be someone in there, I need to check it out.

"I do actually. This might be the first time I need to do this." I think she might actually want to do this because it sounds like she is showing off.

I stop swinging when I can jump onto the rooftop and when I do Kathy tightens her grip. I leave her there after I check she is ok from the jump. I go thought a door that takes me to the level below Kathy and start searching every room.

When I reach the first floor I think of giving up until I see two teenagers trying to hold the door closed. Then after a while I start running over to them to help. Right now they are both sighing while I use a special type of strong web to close the door.

When the doors are closed, I start talking to the teens. One of them is a girl and a boy. The girl is Erika and the boy is Derrick. I tell them that we should go to the rooftop to go see someone else who also survived.

When we reach the top I hear Kathy screaming. When I open the door I tell Erika and Derrick to stay behind until it is safe. When I go to the rooftop I see Kathy fighting the spark demons, I run up and kick the one who was a foot away from her in the face.

"Thanks!" she yells at me. "Did you find anyone?" she continues as she hits someone who might have turned into a zombie and who tried to bite me.

"Yes I found two people." I yell back.

When we are done fighting them off, we got the other people I saved and tossed the spark demons off the rooftop to the ground. For the zombie, I tied him up in web, and then tossed the zombie and hung him up with web. I really hope he is not part of this mess.

We look up as the S.H.I.E.L.D. carrier drops a few ropes for us to climb. I let the others go up first. When they are half way up I decide to check the perimeter and then swing myself up. When I look around I notice that the zombie freak untied it's self and ran into the wall of the building. The others are just electrocuting the web. The web burns to dust and they start coming back in. One that looks like the one I kicked in the face who was attacking Kathy looks up at my and starts burning red sparks.

"Hey you coming?" I hear from above me. It's Kathy. She looks at me like she is cares, which has to be impossible because she doesn't even know who I am.

"Yeah, just perimeter check. There coming." I yell back. Right now I can't believe that this is happening. How I started chasing #79 on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s wanted list and then fighting off spark demons.

I shoot a strand of web to the carrier and swing myself up. Just before the door closes that the rope ladders are attached to, I climb in and we start moving. A burst of air comes at me and stops when the door in fully closed.

"So Spider-Man, who are these people?" says who is in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. He is the one in charge of what I do and don't.

"Yeah these are the survivors I saved. We couldn't find anymore." I soon realize that I may have not found Erika and Derrick if Kathy wasn't here.

"We? Do you mean they helped you? Odd for non-hero's to be doing your job." Nick Fury must be mad at me because he would never talk to me like this.

"Yes… well… I got help from Kathy a little." I start out being embarrassed then I end out pretty excited. "Kathy is pretty good at fighting. Not saying that I like her… I mean I don't like her but she is a good fighter. As in I never met her."

Kathy looks at me in disappointment. "Well thank _you _very much."

"Sorry I don't mean it like that." I look at her hoping she will forgive me.

"Whatever…" she never finishes the sentence. Or was it finished?

"Okay well Kathy, Erika, and Derrick I need to talk to Spider-Man. Why don't I have someone take you to your new rooms 'till _this _thing ends. Sally! Margy! Bring our guests to their rooms. Thanks." He must want to talk to me about how on earth this happened.

Our guests are taken out of the room and I am left in the room with Nick Fury. Except for the guards at every door there is. Nick Fury leaves the room, too, without even warning me.

He comes back in the room holding an old, worn out, brown book.

"What on earth is that? It is one of those creepy legend books that will send me to another place out of this world." I laugh out loud and he does too. As soon as he laughs I know something is wrong. "Are you okay?"

"_Why yesssss. I am okay of course._" I know right away that he isn't okay.

"I start backing away from the _thing _who isn't Nick Fury, obliviously.

"_Of coursssse I am okay._" He walks toward me to open the book.

"Lets be honest snake voice. Who are you? I am Spider-Man. I will say one more time only. And only once. Who are you?" I say. I knew this guy would never, ever pass of as Nick Fury. And I knew this because Nick would never laugh.

"_Open the book for me and I will tell you who I am. As you can see I have no fingerssss. So will you? The people outside won't help me._" The thing shows me his fingers. After I look at it he adds: "_It would be a shame to finally know that everyone isss right about you._"

I open the book, afraid of what will happen. The next thing I know is colors are twilling, people screaming, and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This time the color red, yellow, and blue are twirling. That must either be the ugliest or weirdest mixture ever. Then the colors blur up a little like when you wear glasses that isn't yours. Now the colors are separating to turn into a picture.

Now I see that I am in a chair. I look around to see someone studying papers. I notice the person is a girl. She looks up and shuffles her paper into a pile and stands up.

"I see you're awake. How do you feel? Are you a super hero, villain, citizen? Are you a what or a who?" she starts off with a few questions.

"I feel fine… except that I am tied up in a chair. And I might get a rope burn." I take a quick glance at the ropes around me. I notice I am not wearing my costume. Right now I am wearing regular clothes.

"Is that all? If it is, I will ask a few questions. Got that?" She won't say anything else until I answer.

"Okay I get it. But first I won't speak until you tell me your name. So what is your name?" I ask.

"Kaylee. My name is Kaylee. I am the watcher for a certain team. My friend Cheryl will come in a few minutes to see if you're okay to release. She is the scientist for the team I work on." Kaylee says 'okay' as if she were confused. "Now will you answer my question? What is your name?" she sounds angry. The first time she asked she was in a good mood. I guess she doesn't like to repeat herself so I answer quickly.

"My name is Peter Parker." I say rudely.

"Don't talk rude to me. Now please answer this: How old are you right now?" she asks me.

"I am eighteen." I say in not such a rude voice but still rude enough. "Anymore questions? Cuz I wouldn't ask anymore if you don't want to be punched when I get out."

"You're smart. Clever. Cute, I admit. But don't you dare talk to me that way or else I will write you as evil villain." Kaylee sounds more evil now than before.

A lady walks in carrying files that must be about me.

"Hello, I am scientist Cheryl. I will see if your bones are okay. And maybe I can check your DNA, is that okay?" she has one of the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. All her words come out smooth with a touch of candy.

"Sure. Will it hurt?" I probably sound like a little girl who is afraid of shots.

"Not really. Just an x-ray, and maybe a clean off, too." Cheryl opens the files and starts writing things. "Kaylee please call in Willow. And tell Lloyd to bring all files about Peter Parker and anything dealing with that spider suit of his." She looks at me in wonder.

"Who is Willow and Lloyd?" I ask. If I found out it is two people who wanted to cut me into pieces I will cut them into pieces before they get me.

"Willow is our detective and Lloyd is our keeper. We have a full team. But enough of that. Where do you think you are?" I don't know what she means because I know I am the S.H.I.E.L.D. carrier with some of the new crew. Or am I somewhere else.

"I believe I was in New York City. Then on the S.H.I.E.L.D. carrier." I answer.

"What do you remember last doing?" she asks.

"I remember a guy with this old, worn out brown book and this type of snake voice telling me to open it. He showed me his hand, he had no fingers so I opened it for him and…" I don't finish.

"And" she expects me to finish off. "Let me guess: you opened it for him and the next second you see colors and see yourself in the room." She walks over to the table with the files on it. She waits for my answer. Maybe she is going to write my response.

"Yes that is exactly what happened. How did you know?" Kaylee and Cheryl look at each other.

Over the table Cheryl press a button and speaks into it. "Please send Oblivion to the high room. Copy?" I guess it is like phones. Only on a table.

"Who is Oblivion?" I ask. I wonder why they would call that person to come in. And what does that person have to do with me.

"Let me answer the first question for the second one to make sense. I know because Oblivion came here like how you did. Crashing through our atmosphere and into the ocean. Oblivion is a super-hero. One of our most beloved super-heroes that works here. Does that answer your question?" My first thought is _really! I came here by flying into the ocean of… where am I exactly._

"Where am I if I am not in New York City?" I ask.

"You know what. You are getting on my last nerve. I am the only one who can ask questions. Got that?" she looks really upset. "Okay, he seems like he is okay to let go. But first, tell me if you're a super-hero or a villain?"

"Only one person thinks I am evil. Everyone else thinks I am a good guy. And for people to believe I am a super-hero I might have to save them to change their minds. Is that a good enough answer?" I seriously hate this woman now. I wish I didn't put this lady in a bad mood.

Her response is snapping and pointing her right index finger at me. Four guards come in and unrope me. They bring in my costume and hang it over the wall. "Put on your suit and then some guards will bring you to our commander and the high leader to talk about what will be planned for you. Got it?"

"Yes." By the time I answer she is already out the door.

"Sorry about her. She can get rude if someone is rude to her for no reason." I forgot Kaylee was still in here. "Well gotta go. See you later." She leaves the room with the files she brought with her.

I stare at my costume. There are no more rips or burned spots from the chase with Electro. I grab the hanger that holds my costume in it. My costume has a removable plastic hanging over my costume. I rip off the plastic covering and put the hanger back up. I stare at my costume making sure my Spider-sense is still working. Right now it is telling me nothing wrong about my costume.

I remove my clothes except my underwear, which has a Spider-Man pattern all over it. If someone walks though the door I might consider even taking off it just not to embarrass myself. I take down my costume without the hanger to put it on. I put on my costume first and then my mask. I just then realize that they now know my identity because I wasn't wearing my mask. I find my boots over in the corner. I sit on the table to put on my boots.

"Are you dressed?" Kaylee opens the door with one hand over both of her eyes and the other hand on the door handle.

"Yep." I groan while putting on my shoes. She walks in.

"Do you need help?" She giggles. "I guess we forgot to make your shoes normal again."

I stop and stare at her. I drop the boots immediately and jump to the floor. "What do you mean by normal?" I ask.

"Ohhh yeah. When you dropped from the atmosphere and into the ocean the salty water shrinked your outfit. We undressed you and tried to make your suit to your normal size." I though she might have killed me.

"Cool… and I think I might need this resized." I pick up the shoes from the floor and Kaylee takes it from my hand.

"Okay I will go drop down to the room go pick up some red and blue shoes to match with the suit of yours. And I will schedule the resizing of your shoes later." She leaves with my shoes and comes back with a pair of red and blue sneakers. "Will this do?"

"Yes. It matches my costume so yeah it will do." I grab the shoes from Kaylee to put them on. "Nice fit. What size is it?" I move in the sneaker like a girl who wants to see if see got the right pair of high heels.

"It is eight. Woman's size. Sorry it was the last one." She looks embarrassed.

"I honestly would rather go bare foot." She looks hurt because he eyes start to water.

"That is my shoes. Is there a problem with it?" her lips move but her teeth stays clamped together.

"Nope. None. No problem what so ever." She walks toward me. I start walking backward but then stop when I hit the wall. She is near me about a foot away. I close my eyes and lean my head to the side. She walks up to slam her hand against the wall near my face.

The door opens to a man. "No wonder you're taking so long. Want to explain yourselves? Kaylee?"

Kaylee moves away from me and turns around into standing information. Hand on her forehead like she was wiping sweat off in place. "Sorry Commander. He made fun of me. I though I should help him out with a fist." She smiles.

"Ahh. I understand now. Don't let her fool you with her kindness." He comes near me. I don't back up anymore. Not considering the fact that I am against the wall already.

I walk up to him. "I think I already found that out." I dust off my costume on the shoulders.

He chuckles. "I know. That happened to me when I made fun of her purple bun and orange highlights. And it wasn't Halloween, it was Christmas. I guess we have something in common." He turns around to face Kaylee. "You know that you shouldn't make a bad first bad impression. Right? Next time this happens, and it is unlikely, you will be fired. Got that?"

"Yes sir." She looks at me the way Katherine did before I left. I wonder where she is right now.

"Now we have to go to the high central room to meet with my commander. Or know as your High leader." He talks to both of us.

Before we leave though the door I ask a question: "What is your name? And why do I have to call him my High leader?"

He stares at me for a while. "Who don't know where you are do you?" I don't say anything 'cause he already knows the answer. "My name is Zander. Welcome to the F.A.O.D. You are the leader. Your only team member is Oblivion." Next I remember is walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room is filled with business men and women sitting around a giant table with a path of white tiles leading to a thrown of some sort. We walk on the white path to the thrown. Someone with a purple business suit with a yellow tie stands up from the thrown. "Why-what do we have here?" Commander Zander steps aside so I could be in front of the man.

"Hello I am Spider-Man." I hope that was the right answer because I never knew how to answer this when Doc. Oct. trapped me on accident.

"I know you are. But who am I?" His question catches me by surprise. I take another glance at him and realize he is the High leader.

"You're the High leader. The one who is in control of everything that must happen around here." We stare into each others eyes like he is my long time enemy and we are about to have a duel. A duel like in movies, where he loses and has to leave town and I become their all time hero.

"Yes, I am the High leader. But who are they?" he points behind. I expect to see the guards, Cheryl and Kaylee, but I turn around to see eight super heroes wearing a hero suit.

"Super heroes?" I turn back around to see a mirror next to the High leader. "What's that?" I point at the mirror at his side. I could tell that it has rarely been used but was used. I could tell because of the claw marks showing someone did come close to the mirror.

"This is the mirror of truth. It will show your emotions out loud and we will try to make something good out of it. And yes those are superheroes. Do you know them?" I stare at one of the heroes who stare at me the same way. Two other superheroes do the same thing, too. The first one looks like Katherine. The other two look like Erika and Derrick.

"Is that Katherine? Erika? And Derrick?" I turn around to see the High leader sort of surprised.

"You remember. Very surprising. I have never seen anyone who remembers their friends and foes. Do you know who the others are?" he sounds furious and frightened at the thought of me knowing who we are. I had forgotten about the people in suits around the table. The people look excited, yet frightened.

I turn around back to the superheroes. I see James, who is a football star at school. I also see Emily, Cyndy and Jesse Michel Collins, who happen to be world-wide known heroes.

"I know that person is Emily. James. Cyndy. And Jesse. I don't know who the others are." I point at the person I know and turn around to face the High leader, who is frustrated now.

"How do you know who they are? We made this program to do something with people who don't remember anything. How did you know?" he walks up to me to put his hand around my neck. He squeezes my neck so hard.

"I just remember." I can't say anything else. He squeezes my neck harder.

"Well I am not in the business of having _your _memories." He pushes his hand on my neck to make me fall back. "Guards throw him in the waiting room." A few guards come up to grab me. The superheroes walk to the edge of the table so they won't get hurt.

"What's the waiting room? And what do you mean by my memories?" I struggle to get out of the guards hands. Now instead of trying to get me, they let me stand there. I realize the High leader told them to stop.

"The waiting room is where you wait. And since you are 'here' and not 'there' we are allowed by the government to erase your memories." He tries to sound calm but I know he is upset.

"Well of course it is a room of waiting, but what am I waiting for?" I crack my neck and try to straighten up my suit, since the guards pulled on my suit and not on my limbs.

"You are going to wait for your new memories. Now guards get him out." I turn back ready to fight them if they come near but instead they are frozen. "Why are they frozen?" he stares around the room. "You." He points to a woman in a black tube top dress. "Yeah you. What happened?" he screams uncontrollably.

"I didn't see anything. I was writing everything you and Spider-Man was saying. I swear I didn't see anything." The lady is sweating so much the smell fills the room and you could see the sweat on her forehead.

"Well who did?" he screams though out the room. "Fine then." He murmurs to himself. "Clam down." He murmurs to himself again.

"Why are you talking to yourself? A loner?" I laugh at the thought of the High leader being a loner.

He stares at me with rage filling his eyes. Literally. His eyes turn from green to red. "I am not a loner. And yes I did talk to my self. Is there a problem with it?" he grits his teeth.

"Yeah it is SO weird." I probably smell like fear because I am afraid of what I just said. And also how he will react to what I said.

Instead of screaming at me he turns his back on me and walks to the chair to sit down. "More guards please!" he yells as he places his hand on his forehead. "And please take the FREAK away." The guards come in the room to take me away. And this time I don't struggle to get away. I will have time for that later, but before they start testing on me.

They knock me out just before I can escape when they open the doors.

"!"

I open my eyes to see myself chained up in a bed. Even though my vision is blurry, I can see Cheryl, and Kaylee. There are others in the room I am in except I don't know you they are.

And the first thing I hear perfectly is from Cheryl. "Great he is awake now." She totally hates me.

My vision clears and Cheryl is the first person I see. "Ewww. Why are you in my face?" she slaps me.

"Rude you know. And just in case before we erase your memory I will say one thing. I will be honest. It will be an honor to do this myself." she laughs and walks away.

Maybe I could use my surroundings to my advantage? I look over to my right but all I see is a table with rope, and a shot-needle filled with green goop. Over to my left is another table with a glass of some purple drink with fizz at the top.

I try lifting my head toward my feet to see what else is in the room. I fail to see anything except for a giant glass with a lid filled with the purple stuff that is next to me.

I don't see Kaylee anymore. I guess she left along with Cheryl. I lay back down my head. I see an air vent. I hear of few sounds that sound like metal being hit. And yes I know how that sounds. A blast of air and dust hits my face. Luckily I got no dust in my eyes. Someone in a black suit comes in sight from the air vent.

"Kaylee?" I see her put a finger on her lips.

"Hush…" she whispers to me. She takes something out of her pocket and flips it open. It seems to be a mini metal laser. She starts to cut the metal railings.

"What are you doing?" I whisper. Again, she puts her finger on her lips.

"Shut up. If you do want to get out of here I would suggest for you to shut up. And be careful I am going to send someone in." she lifts the air vent railings and motions for someone to come in.

I hear a few clicks and snaps before I see someone come in. "Katherine?" I ask. She also puts a finger on her lips. "Great saved by a non-superhero." I talk like this in a normal voice.

She gives me a shut up kind of look. "Shut up unless you don't want to leave whole and not in pieces." She drops a piece of rope with something attached to it. The thing at the end of the rope is sharp. I am afraid it will hurt me but it doesn't.

At the top of the rope Kaylee is helping Katherine swing the rope to cut the chains. Apparently the sharp thing must be heavy. The chains are loose when the sharp thing comes near. The chains start to melt. But the heat is nice since I am in a super cold room. The girls bring up the rope to take off the sharp thing. And when they don't bring it down and decide to leave I jump up to leave.

**A/N: I wont put up anymore because i think it will be better if i have it completed first and then put it back up. I will delete it on the 20th.**


End file.
